Refugee
by meleartz
Summary: The Destiny crew needs to deal with some unwanted but potentially useful visitors.
1. Encounters

TITEL: Refugee

AUTHOR: Meleartz

SUMMARY: The Destiny crew has to deal with some unwanted but potentially useful guests.

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: None

PAIRINGS: Chloe/Scott, hints of Young/TJ

DISCLAIMER: SGU belongs to MGM and not to me. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made.

_Encounters_

"So, Chloe said we should organise a party for him instead and that's when everyone got silent and Chloe and I realised that he was standing right behind us." Eli gives a snort and a giggle as he finishes his tale.

"Eli, I swear if you tell that lame story one more time..."

Eli huffed at Scott and turned his back to him looking up at the gate and then down at the dialling device in his hand.

"I think it's a funny story." James stage whispers at Eli and stands back while Eli dials the gate.

"Now people, as discussed we have an hour to assess, find water, find food and get back to the gate... we'll organise retrieval then." Scott tells his team.

"Yes sir." Eli says under his breath picking out the address of the planet he just sent a Kino to.

"You've got something to say Wallace?" Greer steps forward lifting an eyebrow at Eli.

"Uh... no, no... nothing to say."

The gate opens in its usual spectacular kawoosh.

"Okay team, be safe and good luck!" Young shouts from underneath the staircase and the team starts moving through the gate one by one.

The team scan the surrounding area in hope of finding the food and water near the gate so they can get the job done and get out before sunset. They have twelve hours on this planet, not a crazy amount of time, but they should get enough supplies to last them a while if they work smart.

First Lieutenant Matthew Scott signals to Sergeant Ronald Greer to move out and secure the area. Eli Wallace and Lieutenant Vanessa James steps forward slowly waiting for the two soldiers to give the all clear.

Half an hour before a Kino was sent through the gate, serving as a make-shift M.A.L.P. to make sure the planet was safe for the team to visit. It showed signs of a small clearing around the gate surrounded by woodlands that probably stretched for miles. The downside being that there's a lot of place for the bad guys to hide. But other than that it looked quiet and peaceful.

Scott's shoulders relaxed and he drops his gun to his side.

"All clear! Eli, you're with me. James, you go with Greer. We'll meet back here in an hour. Any questions?" The last sentence sounds more like a statement than a question.

The three remaining members of the team nod in agreement and silently move off in their separate directions as previously discussed.

About three seconds goes by before the gunshots are heard from the trees. The team freezes in their spots, listening as the gunshots gets louder. It sounds like earth weaponry, which shouldn't be.

The team takes cover behind some tall grass and rocks not far from the gate. There is a moment of silence before a bullet hits the ground not far from their hiding place. Looking in the direction the gunshots are coming from the team is surprised when man and woman appears in the clearing. They don't appear to be armed, in fact they seem to be running from whoever is shooting.

Staring wide eyed at the strangers before them the two immediately retreat back in another direction and disappear behind some plants.

"Uhm, not trying to sound like a coward or anything, but I think we should leave." Eli says fumbling in his pocket for the dialling device.

"I think you're right! Dial it!" Greer shouts and runs back to where Eli is standing James following him. They both ready their weapons

"Now Eli!" Scott has his gun pointed at the trees waiting for whoever was chasing these people to start shooting at them.

"What about them? Shouldn't we help them?" James points at the plants the two people disappeared behind.

Scott looks towards the dense bushes frowning.

"Okay, try, but we're not waiting for you." Scott says and James runs towards the couple's hideout.

The gate opens just as three men carrying guns enters the clearing and starts shooting at the three remaining members of the team. The guns don't seem to be earth made, but they definitely work the same.

"James!" Greer and Scott shouts in the direction she disappeared in returning fire while staying as covered as possible.

A second later James comes running towards the gate shaking her head as she reaches it.

"They won't come!" she shouts over the gunfire and follows Eli, Scott and Greer through the gate.

More gunshots follow them and just before the gate shuts down two human figures stumble through it.

_...TBC..._


	2. Thorn In My Side

TITEL: Refugee

AUTHOR: Meleartz

SUMMARY: The Destiny crew has to deal with some unwanted but potentially useful guests.

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: None

PAIRINGS: Chloe/Scott, hints of Young/TJ

DISCLAIMER: SGU belongs to MGM and not to me. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made.

**_Thorn In My Side_**

All was quiet on Destiny as Colonel Young made his way to the infirmary. It's been twenty four hours since the arrival of the uninvited guests. And although Colonel Young would never admit it out loud, these people are becoming a thorn in his side.

The man and woman turned out to be brother and sister. The man, whose name turned out to be Meris, was seriously injured in the fire fight that occurred on the planet. T.J. tried everything possible with the limited supplies and knowledge she has, but fears the worst. His sister, Lin, has been hiding out in the infirmary since they got here. After questioning her for about two hours it was established that they seem harmless and that Lin definitely wasn't a people's person and that was about as much as they could get out of her.

Colonel Young frowns when he thinks about the day before. The events that followed the strangers' arrival in the stargate room were still fresh in his mind. The immediate distrust by Sergeant Greer, the amount of blood on the floor as the young man crumpled to the ground, his sister cradling his body. T.J.'s frustration and her desperate attempt to save the man's life. The suspicious looks from the woman's face and her unwillingness to cooperate with the questioning. The million questions and concerns about the safety of the people on Destiny and most importantly not getting the necessary supplies and now having two extra mouths to feed. He knows that the next question would be what to do with them. Drop them off on the next best planet? Keep them captive? Let them stay as long as they like? Off course he'll need to discuss all this at the meeting he has with General O'Neill this afternoon, and then with his people. But until then he needs to make sure these people are cared for and maybe try and get to the bottom of this whole incident.

Colonel Young round the corner and opens the door to the infirmary. The scene is still the same as before. Meris is lying on one of the beds with his sister sitting on a chair at his side watching him attentively. T.J. looks up from where she is standing looking through her medicines. She walks over quickly to meet the colonel just inside the door.

"Any news?" Young asks quietly.

T.J. shakes her head. She looks worn out, probably physically as well as emotionally. The night has been exhausting.

"I don't know what more I can do. He's bleeding internally and I can't stop it." T.J. looks down at her hands as she wrings them, probably in an attempt not to show the colonel that they are trembling. Young puts a hand on her shoulder and they stand there, not saying a word as they watch the two strangers. T.J. sighs, a sense of comfort flowing through her body.

"Have you eaten?"

T.J. nods.

"Eli brought us some food earlier."

"Has she said anything?"

"Nothing, she just sits there."

Young nods.

Colonel Young takes his hand from T.J.'s shoulder clenching his fist as soon as it hits his side.

"I've got a meeting on earth in an hour. If I'm not around please inform Scott if anything happens."

"Yes sir." The exhaustion has returned to T.J.'s body and Colonel Young watches her as she walks away slowly to check up on her patient.

Another reason why these strangers are a problem, Young thinks to himself as he turns to leave.

_**...TBC...**_


	3. Wray

TITLE: Refugee

AUTHOR: Meleartz

SUMMARY: The Destiny crew has to deal with some unwanted but potentially useful guests.

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: None

PAIRINGS: Chloe/Scott, hints of Young/TJ

DISCLAIMER: SGU belongs to MGM and not to me. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made.

_Wray_

"You're not seriously going to keep them here are you?" Camille Wray storms into Young's office.

"That's not for us to decide. You know that Camille."

Wray crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Did you speak to General O'Neill?"

Young turns to face her.

"According to General O'Neill, keeping them on board will be the best thing to do for the moment. Keep them here and find out who they were running from, and most important, why." Colonel Young moves around his desk and comes to stand facing Wray.

"And I take it you've not made that girl talk yet." Wray frowns at Young.

"We will, you have to understand that this is a difficult time for her. I am tempted to give her a day or two."

"They're eating our food."

"And as I said it's not for us to decide what to do with them."

"I think it is." Wray's voice is getting louder.

"Camille, I think you should just leave before I throw you out. I will keep you informed on what is decided. Until then, get used to the idea that they are our guests."

Wray turns to leave the office, passing T.J. on the way out.

Lt. Tamara Johansen's face spoke the words she couldn't say as she stood in the doorway of Colonel Young's office.

_...TBC..._


	4. Death and Hope

TITLE: Refugee

AUTHOR: Meleartz

SUMMARY: The Destiny crew has to deal with some unwanted but potentially useful guests.

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: None

PAIRINGS: Chloe/Scott, hints of Young/TJ

DISCLAIMER: SGU belongs to MGM and not to me. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made.

_Death and Hope_

"What's wrong?" Young asks carefully as he approaches his medical officer.

"I tried everything I could." T.J. says her eyes look puffy, like she cried, but are dry now. She wouldn't dare cry in front of the Colonel.

The two stand in silence for a few seconds.

"Come." Young motions for T.J. to come inside and he closes the door behind her. "Sit down."

T.J. sits down on one of the stools in the office, Young following her and doing the same next to her.

"You did the best you could."

T.J. looks up at her C.O.

"It wasn't enough. He died because I am not a doctor, and I don't have what he needed."

Young can see the pain in T.J.'s eyes.

"You did the best you could with what you had. He was lucky to have you. He would've died a lot sooner if he weren't placed in your care."

T.J. shakes her head.

"How is his sister taking the news?" Young asks carefully.

T.J. closes her eyes as if to focus her mind on the information stored inside.

"Uhm... I thought someone came to tell you. She didn't take it too well. She ran off, is hiding somewhere. There are people looking for her as far as I know."

Young gets up from his seat.

"Great!"

T.J. jumps.

"Sorry, it's just that I just had to deal with Wray's little tantrum about our visitors and now the girl has to run off. As if it's not difficult enough keeping Wray's hands off her."

Young now had T.J.'s attention.

"What does Wray want with her?"

"She wants her off the ship, that's what she wants with her."

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"Thinks we should keep them... her."

T.J. nods.

"Makes sense, I guess. Sir, I think she can be valuable to us. She seems smart."

Young frowns at his M.O.

"What do you mean? Did she say something?" Young moves back to his previous seat wanting to look T.J. in the eye as they talk.

"No, not really, but she did try and help her brother by figuring out some of the Ancient writing on the medical devices. Unfortunately it didn't help us much as it was very basic first aid or depleted of energy, off course this ship wasn't really built to be manned by people for this long, and the little power we have is used by basic life support and so forth." T.J. looks like she as a little more energy than before.

"You think she's a genius?" Young says hopeful for some good news.

"I won't say genius, but she might be able to at least help Rush."

"Oh, let's hope she knows the secret to getting us home to earth." Young says in a wishful tone which sparked half a smile from T.J.

"Let's."

The door to Young's office opens suddenly making both Young and T.J. jump up from their seats.

"We found her sir." Scott says to Young.

"Bring her here." Young orders looking at T.J.'s blue eyes wide with anticipation, a tiny hint of fear.

"Yes sir."

_...TBC..._


	5. Lin

TITLE: Refugee

AUTHOR: Meleartz

SUMMARY: The Destiny crew has to deal with some unwanted but potentially useful guests.

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: None

PAIRINGS: Chloe/Scott, hints of Young/TJ

DISCLAIMER: SGU belongs to MGM and not to me. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made.

_Lin_

"So you understand what I am saying when I tell you that this temporary? And that I reserve the right to drop you on the nearest planet if you should give me so much as one bit of trouble." Colonel Young was standing in front of the alien girl. Her arms were folded in front of her chest and her head bowed. She was wearing the grey clothing she and her brother arrived in. It looked like some sort of uniform, a loose pair of trousers with a similar grey shirt to match. Her face was swollen from crying, her blue eyes stuck on the floor and her long black hair falling forward to hide them.

"Colonel?" T.J. steps forward, seeing that Young's approach isn't getting him anywhere.

Colonel Young seems to get the hint. He doesn't mean to be harsh, even under the circumstances he thinks that it is necessary to make it perfectly clear that they will not tolerate being deceived. But he also understands that this woman just lost her brother and that nothing he says will be more devastating than her grief for him.

"I am sorry." Young says his tone softening. "I know this is very hard and that me yelling at you is not making it any easier. But I can't have my people running all over the ship looking for you every time you get upset. Lin..." Young touches the girl's arm making her look up at him before taking a step back out of his grip.

Young frowns at her realising that she probably just doesn't like people touching her.

"Lin, I need to know that I can trust you."

Lin is still looking at Young slightly frowning and now rubbing the place where he touched her arm.

"Will you at least tell me who you were running from on your planet? Who killed your brother?"

Lin seems to think the question over, calculating her answer for a moment.

"I do not know." Her words are clear and precise.

Young sighs, seeing that this conversation is going towards the dead end it did before. He turns and walks towards the back of the room deep in thought. Breaking through to this girl is becoming a bit of a challenge for him and he is starting to run out of options. Young turns his head towards T.J. and she raises her eyebrows at him questioningly. Young nods at her, a silent signal for her to try and get the girl to talk. T.J. nods back. She moves forward to stand in front of Lin. The girl's eyes follow her curiously.

"Lin, why don't you tell the colonel what work you did on your planet?" T.J. asks

Lin looks from T.J. to Young and then back to T.J.

"It's okay, I was telling the colonel earlier how bright you are, that you might be able to help us understand this ship better."

"This ship is very old." Lin says her eyes now focussed on Colonel Young.

"Yes, our scientist Doctor Rush said as much." Young says nodding at the girl.

"And this Doctor Rush, he is your leader?"

Young has to fight a fit of laughter escaping his mouth.

"No, he's not our leader. He's our leading expert on ancient technology." Young answers smiling at the irony of this stranger expecting Rush to lead this expedition. He is sure that Rush and Wray would find this even more amusing.

"I shall speak with him then." Lin says determined. Looking at T.J. and then at Young expecting to be dismissed.

Young walks to his desk, leaning on it.

"I will talk to Rush. For now I want you in your quarters where my people can keep an eye on you. You're not the most popular person on board, so don't go looking for trouble." Young says frowning at Lin.

Lin bows her head in a show of respect.

"I will take her." T.J. says looking over her shoulder at Young.

Young nods and walks to the control panel opening the door. Scott is waiting outside to escort Lin to her room.

"I will talk to you later." Young says to Scott before they leave.

"Yes sir."

Young can't help but wonder why this girl is on his ship. She's not pleasant, she doesn't seem scared or worried that she is taken away from her own planet, in fact she seems happy to be on Destiny, as happy as one can be after losing a brother. All Young can hope for is that she is the miracle they need to make this ship work once and for all, even if he has to deal with an annoyed Rush.

..._TBC..._


	6. Friends

TITLE: Refugee

AUTHOR: Meleartz

SUMMARY: The Destiny crew has to deal with some unwanted but potentially useful guests.

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: None

PAIRINGS: Chloe/Scott, hints of Young/TJ

DISCLAIMER: SGU belongs to MGM and not to me. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made.

_Friends_

"You think she's dangerous?" Chloe asks Ltd. Matthew Scott as they walk down the hallway of Destiny towards the mess hall. It's been two days since the Lin's brother Meris died and the girl has been confined to her assigned quarters ever since.

"Who?"

"The alien girl, Lin or whatever her name is."

Scott's frown turns to a slightly surprised look.

"Nah, she's just sad and scared. She'll warm up eventually."

Chloe nods. The hallway is dark and there are not much people around this early in the morning. A few of them have just gone for their morning run around the ship and hunger and thirst is now motivating them towards the mess hall.

"She's smart though." Scott continues looking at the girl next to him for a reaction from her.

"Yeah?" Chloe stops when they reach the door of the mess hall to look up at Scott.

"No, I mean really smart, as in genius smart." Scott does a dramatic look around the hallway and the mess hall before continuing. "She's probably smarter than Rush."

"I would keep that to myself if I were you." Another voice chirps in making the couple jump.

"Eli!" Chloe complains and mock jumps onto his back, pretend strangling him as she follows him into the mess hall. Scott rolls his eyes at the two but follows them to the same table.

"Rock paper scissors loser gets the chow?" Eli says already holding a fist behind his back.

"I'll go." Scott as he gets up from the table and head for the food.

"Aww, no fun."

Chloe giggles. The differences between the two men were astounding and in some instances almost entertaining.

"So, have you talked to her yet?" Eli asks Chloe raising one eyebrow.

"No, uhm, why would I?" Chloe frowns.

"Uhm... I thought you'd try to make friends or something, I don't know." Chloe pulls a face and Eli gets the hint. "Forget I said anything."

Chloe shakes her head smiling.

"Have you? Talked to her?" Chloe asks carefully.

"Ah... no, no. I leave things like that to the important people you know, like Scott and Colonel Young. Oh and Rush. But I don't mind you know, because I do my job well and talking to alien people is not in my job description."

"Okay, okay, I get it! It's not like I really want to talk to her anyways." Chloe says shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not?"

"She seems, I don't know, strange? Don't you find her strange?" Chloe frowns as if deep in thought about this stranger who has invaded their ship. "I just don't know if I trust her."

"Aren't all aliens supposed to be strange?"

"She's human dumbass."

"She was born on a different planet."

"But her ancestors came from earth; didn't you watch Dr. Jackson's videos?"

"Sludge is served!" Scott ceremoniously lowers three cups of mushy food in front of the two bickering friends before grabbing one for him.

There are a few moments of silence as the three friends slurp down some of their breakfast.

"So," Eli turns toward Scott opposite him. "You must've had a talk with the newest resident of Destiny. And?" The last word came out overdramatic in every way. Chloe also turns her attention waiting for Scott's apply.

"There's nothing to say, she's very quiet. Speaks only when spoken to, and then only says what is absolutely needed." Scott says and then downs the last remains of his sludge before pulling a face of disgust.

"Yeah, you shouldn't do that." Eli says pulling a face in return.

"What? Talk to the girl?" Scott asks frowning.

"No, down that crap. Your stomach must think you want to torture it on purpose."

"As opposed to feeding it bits and pieces of crap over longer periods of time... I think your stomach hates you more."

"My stomach loves me, that's why I can't get rid of it." Eli looks down at his slightly rounder figure. Even though he's lost a load of weight he still doesn't have the washboard abs his military friend has.

"Okay boys, what about Lin? I asked you if you think she's dangerous and you said you don't. But if she's so quiet, how do you know anything about her?" Chloe chirps in looking somewhat concerned at Scott.

"I don't know, call it a feeling." Scott shrugs.

"A feeling?"

"Yes Chloe a feeling, now trust me okay? She's not dangerous!" Scott laughs at his concerned girlfriend and grabbing her around the neck with one arm and giving her a kiss smack on the head.

"Okay, okay, as long as you nobody expects me to be her best friend."

"Who said anything about best friend? We just want you to get us the juicy details." Eli says an evil grin on his face.

Scott rolls his eyes again.

"No one expects you to do anything. In fact everyone should stay away from her until Colonel Young says otherwise."

"I thought you said she's not dangerous?" Eli says frowning.

Scott sighs.

"I don't think she is, but it's not my decision guys. Just do as you're told for once. We'll figure her out soon enough and you will probably be working along with her figuring out this ship." Scott looks pointedly at Eli.

"I will?"

"Yes."

"Lieutenant Scott?" Sgt. Greer walks into the mess hall and stops behind Scott. "Colonel Young wants to see you right away."

"Right, see you two later." Scott gets up from the table and follows Greer.

Chloe frowns at the two men leaving.

"You think something happened?" Eli asks.

"I don't know."

"You want to find out?"

"Yes." Chloe gets up from the table. "Let's find Rush, he'll probably know what's going on."

"Whoah, Rush?" Eli asks getting up as well.

"Why? Do you have a better idea?" Chloe asks moving towards the hallway with Eli on her heels.

"No, no, I Rush is fine." Eli frowns. "You think he will tell us anything?"

"He'll tell me." Chloe says very certain of herself.

"Okay." Eli follows the dark haired girl down the hallway towards the control room where Dr. Rush is usually found.

_...TBC..._


End file.
